The mounting of articles to support surfaces can be accomplished in a variety of different ways and with a variety of different materials. In dealing with certain articles there are certain criteria which are necessary in order to assist in mounting the article in a desirable and proper manner and often rather complex fasteners are necessary for that purpose. For example, in the mounting of electrical junction boxes in a house for typical type of electrical connections, it is conventional proceedure to place a telescopic arrangement of members between beams at 16 inch centers and then hang the junction box from the telescopic arrangement for the electrical wiring and fixtures.
The mechanism commonly used hold the junction box in position is slideably mounted in the telescopic members for proper positioning and then extends through a central opening in the junction box. The device commonly in use today employ a three piece arrangement. The first piece is slideably mounted in the telescoping members, the second piece engages with the inner surface of the junction box and a third piece in the form of a screw extends through threaded openings in the two aligned pieces and by threaded interengagement holds the junction box in position.
It can be readily invisioned how this type of coupling device is rather unwieldy to handle and utilize particularly with the worker having only two hands. Also three separate pieces presents the danger of dropping or losing a piece. Furthermore the pieces must be properly aligned and held in the proper relative position until the fastening is accomplished. The operation is quite time consuming and inefficient as well as being annoying to the worker.
It is apparent that a one piece fastener would be an extreme advantage in this type of environment. Naturally the one piece fastener could be adapted for use in other similar environments were milti-piece fasteners are necessary to mount an article to the support.